A Traveler At Proxim Bridge
by Janazza
Summary: The first time Brigo met him, the kid nearly gave him a heart attack.


It started with the same routine as usual: get up before sunrise, eat, dress, and begin patrolling. This would continue until lunch, where he will relax on the bridge and read from the book the last traveler offered to him, one of forest spirits and dragons. Fortunately, the weather was perfect this time of year, not too hot with a slight breeze. It was tempting to doze in the grass for a few hours, but the monster camp across the river was more active than usual. He'd have to keep an eye on them.

Especially with the new towers sprouting out of the ground. They matched the old technology as the walkers in Hyrule field.

And so Brigo followed his routine. After lunch, he picked up his spear and began his patrol once more. But as he began his walk across the bridge he noticed something. Small and covered in tattered clothing. It was common to meet travelers on the bridge. But this one he-

Brigo panicked.

"Hey! Don't be rash!"

Brigo halted in his steps and put out his hands. The boy turned at Brigo's shouts a little startled. But that was good. He had his attention. Brigo's heart pounded in his ears.

"I'm young, but you're even younger. I'm trying my best out there, but I get the feeling you're going to end up trying even harder in this world." If the clothes and matted hair were anything to go by, the boy had had been alone for quite some time. "That's the feeling I get when I look at your face. . . But maybe I'm nuts."

The boy stood quietly on the edge of the bridge. His head tilted almost in confusion.

The boy seemed to understand what he was getting at, looked over the bridge, stepped away from it, then placed a closed fist at this chest, then moved it clockwise.

 _Sorry._

"You're fine. Just don't be so careless. There are too many enjoyable things in the world to gamble with your life!"

The boy hopped off the rail and onto the bridge and Brigo final released his breath. The kid had made him panick.

"Phew! You had me worried there. Don't go scaring people like that."

The boy scratched the back of his head as if to apologize.

"You're fine. Just don't scare me like that." Up close Brigo could see the thinness of the boys shirt, the hem a stingy mess and a hole beneath the armpit. Dirt and grime covered his poor excuse for shoes. He could use a hot meal and a bath. "Look, I'll stay here and chat with you for a bit if you'd like?"

The boy smiled at this and said nothing. Though he pointed at Brigo.

"Who am I?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Brigo. I patrol this bridge. It's a major trade route for the Gerudo Desert and Zora Domain. I keep the monsters off the roads."

The boy seemed to consider this. Then he pointed at the very noticeable camp just off the shore of the river.

"Yah. They came in overnight just a few days ago. Haven't tried scavenging on the road yet, but they will. I sent a letter immediately. Just waiting for a little help before i clear them out."

The Hylian seemed to consider this. Before Brigo could say anymore, the boy waved to Brigo and took off back in the direction he came and towards-

"Are you crazy?!"

Brigo began to chase but wasn't quick enough. He tried but the boy easily outran him, who went back from where he came on the bridge and down the hill towards the camp.

From his back, the boy sprung a club (where did he get that?) as he closed in on the monsters. A group of bokogoblins of red and blue. Younger than some that Brigo has seen, but still a danger in their numbers. The boy didn't halt in his pace. Instead he jumped at an unsuspecting bokogoblin and smashed if over the head.

It's party turned to the Hylian finally realizing his presence and went for their own clubs and hand made spears only for the boy to skid between them and their weapons.

When one lept at him, he simply shifted to the side and smacked it on the back of the head. That's all it took to keep the thing down and fall into a pit of ash.

The next approaches having taken advantage of the boy's distraction to grab a spear. But even so the boy only stepped out of range and pulled the bow from his back. Notching an arrow, it went straight through the monster's eye.

This kid is amazing. Brigo couldn't help but stop in awe. He made it look like fighting was innate, that the movements came natural and for a moment Brigo thought he saw a warrior of old.

Until the boy took a club to his side and rolls down the hill.

"Don't worry, kid! I'm coming!"

* * *

The boy apologized for his recklessness only after a very long tongue lashing from Brigo. Sure, the monsters were dealt with, but that was too close.

It was only after dragging the kid by his ear that Brigo forced him to sit still with ice on his side. It would surely bruise. Though the boy wished to move on, having asked for directions to Kakariko Village, Brigo practically shoved a bowl of creamy beef soup into his hands.

"You're not going anywhere until it's gone."

It was all Brigo had, but the boy seemed grateful if the way he shovelled it into his mouth was anything to go by. Brigo wondered when could have been the last time the boy had a warm meal.

As the boy remained entranced by his food, Brigo looked the boy over. Nothing broken, it seemed. No serious cuts, but where his shirt sleeves rode too high Brigo could see pale lines in no particular order.

When Link stared at the remaining in the pot, Brigo offered the rest to him to which he took gratefully.

Sitting so close, Brigo could smell the sweat and grime come from the boy, a musk like a wild animal, and he nearly gagged.

"Alright, that's it."

The boy startled as Brigo stood up and moved to a pack leaning on the hillside. Rifling through, he threw towards the boy a change of clothes.

"Go rinse off and change your clothes. I'll clean your tonight."

About to protest, Brigo cut off the boy with, "No 'buts.' Go."

And so the boy came back with skin pink from scrubbing and hair unmatted after using Brigo's comb and clothes that had to be rolled up so as to not trip him. In his hands were two fish had nabbed to Brigo's surprise. But nonetheless, they had dinner. By then, the sun had begun to set and Brigo offered the boy a place to sleep.

When Brigo woke, the boy didn't even stir.

By the time Brigo came back from his morning patrol, the fire had died out and only some rice cakes left on his pillow showed the boy had ever been there.

* * *

Brigo didn't recognize him at first, not with the clean face and royal Hyrule soldier uniform with buttons worth more than Brigo's life.

But they were the same eyes: crystal blue and filled with wonder. Time had been good to Link.

When the guards marched as a unit to the little bridge Brigo called home, he considered everything he had ever done in his life, afraid to lose the little "home" he had created and the only job he ever loved. But when the boy, Link, handed him a simple signed letter telling him where to meet for military training at Hyrule Garrison, Brigo couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
